


【盾冬盾 】意外陷落

by Elliot_1145



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 学生会长盾×富二代混混冬互攻 短篇锤基提及冬是学校的小霸王，交了一堆狐朋狗友，奈何长得帅，加上男女不忌，有一堆人追盾是学生会长，典型的三好学生，虽然长得浓眉大眼帅的没边儿，但是一副生人勿近的样子让大家都不敢靠近冬却喜欢盾，纠缠盾很久了有一天冬发现盾在学校的厕所里抽烟，于是威胁他去自己周末的一个派对盾答应了，然后在派对上被冬上了后来盾把冬反上了
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	【盾冬盾 】意外陷落

Bucky Barnes 最近老实了不少，他上周刚刚被老师叫了家长——作为一个大学生，被老师叫家长，也算是很罕见了。

但Barnes 家的小少爷又怎么会是甘于沉寂的人呢，他插着兜在教学楼里晃荡。现在正是上课时间，走廊里偶尔有一两个神色匆匆的上厕所的同学。

Bucky 走进厕所，摸出一根烟准备点上，发现自己的打火机不知道落哪儿去了，但他嗅到了一丝淡淡的烟味儿。他叼着烟拐了个弯儿，拍了拍站在窗边的人的肩膀，

“兄弟，借个火呗？”

然而在那人转头的之后，两个人都愣住了。

是Steve,Steve Rogers ，学校的学生会会长。他严肃的有些刻板，永远穿着纯色的衬衣，禁欲地把扣子扣到最上面，一副油盐不进的状态。Bucky 之前被叫家长也有他的一份功劳——因为Bucky 纠缠他很久了，Steve 随便找了个由头举报了他。

然而这激起了Bucky 的胜负欲，Steve 越是这样，Bucky 就越是想撕开他的衣服，吻到他眼神迷离，然后掐着他的腰进到最深处，让他只能用那张念演讲稿的嘴叫床。

心思转动只在一瞬间，Bucky 脸上的笑没变，眼底的笑意却更深了，他一向知道怎么让人喜欢他，不管男女。

Steve 似乎是个例外，他只是从裤兜里摸出一个打火机给他。一看就是新买的，刚用了没几次，Bucky 想，估计是好好学生想要叛逆一下抽根烟尝尝，但是现在看来，效果并不理想。

Bucky 熟练地点了烟，深深吸了一口，薄荷味的烟雾在两个人之间弥漫。Steve 看他的眼神突然多了些探究，好像在疑惑为什么他学不会这个。

“想尝尝吗？”Bucky 笑着问，气息吹散了烟雾，让两个人的轮廓清晰起来。

“什么？”Steve 似乎愣住了，Bucky 没有再说话，而是又吸了一口，然后捏着Steve 的脸，吻了上去。

浓郁的薄荷味在两人的唇齿间弥散开来，Steve 被呛到了，张嘴想要换气，却被Bucky 抓住机会把灵巧的舌头探进去。他看到Steve 睁大了眼睛，似乎是很惊讶，又有些愤怒，但是慢慢地浮起了一层水光，Bucky 只觉得下腹的火烧得更旺，他想要在这儿就把人办了。

然而他还是放开了Steve ，Steve 一拳挥过来，Bucky 没有躲，脸颊顿时青红了一块。Steve 却愣住了，这应该是他第一次动手打人。

Bucky 也没有还手，他只是咧着嘴笑，

“嘶——下手还挺重。你说，如果我告诉别人这是你打的，老师会怎么办？”

“老师不会管这种小事。”Steve 很冷静地说。

“确实，但我能闹啊！你应该见识过我的本事吧？”Bucky 舔了舔嘴唇，最后一句宛如恶魔低语。

“那你想怎么样？”Steve 对于Bucky 的威胁一点都不惊讶，在他打完人之后他就迅速在脑海中构想了最坏的结果。

“别紧张嘛！”Bucky 拍拍他的肩，Steve 后退了一步，抿着嘴不说话。

“我也没打算为难你，就是我这周六有个派对，你来了，我就当这事儿没发生过。”

“我周六有事。”Steve 下意识地就要拒绝。

“你什么时候有空，我什么时候开派对。”Bucky 丝毫不给你反抗的机会，眯着眼睛又吸了口烟。

“周五晚上吧。”Steve 想了想，还是妥协了。

“行，那就晚上八点，准时来喔。”Bucky 摁灭了手里的烟，往Steve 脸上吹了口，插着兜走了。

—————————————————————  
周五晚上七点半，Sam 正和Bucky 一块布置派对。Sam 一边往桌子上摆零食，一边问，

“Steve 他真的会来吗？你怎么就这么肯定？”

“他肯定会来。”Bucky 把气球贴在墙上，笃定地说。他脸上的伤已经看不太出来了，只剩淡淡的青色。

“不过话说回来，你还真亲到他了？”

“这种事情，骗你有意思吗？”Bucky 开了几瓶酒，摆到桌上，翻了个白眼。

天色渐暗，人陆陆续续的到了，Bucky 叫的人不多，毕竟他虽然一个人住外面，房子也没多大。Bucky 的另一个好朋友，Loki ，此时正焦躁地一口接一口喝酒。

“哎哎哎哎，你给我留点儿。”Bucky 不客气地把酒瓶夺下，放在桌上。

“你又抽什么风啊？”

Loki 没理他，只是死死盯着门口。过了一会儿，门被推开了，一个男人走了进来。

并不是Steve ，是学校里另一位金发帅哥，Thor 。他进来之后没管别人，直接拉住Loki 的胳膊，要把人带走。

Loki 试图甩开无果后，一把抓住Bucky 。

Bucky ：？

“Loki ……”男人很无奈地看着Loki ，眼神中似乎有一丝哀求。Loki 没有说话，只是瞪着Thor ，过了一会儿，Thor 败下阵来，放开了Loki ，但也没有走，像一根甩不走的尾巴一样跟着Loki 。

八点整的时候，门再次被推开，是Steve 。

房间有一瞬间安静了下来，来的人都是Bucky 的好朋友，所有人都知道他和Steve 的关系，大家一副见了鬼的样子看看Steve ，又看看Bucky 。

Bucky 得意的扬了扬手里的酒杯，示意Steve 他在这里。Steve 刚走过来，手里就被塞了杯酒，他皱了皱眉，刚想要说什么，一抬头看到了Bucky 还有些淤青的脸，端起酒杯喝了一口。

出人意料的，Steve 会喝酒。

“谢天谢地，你没有再穿衬衣过来。”Bucky 看着Steve 身上的普通黑T，凉凉地说。

比起Steve ，Bucky 穿的要随意多了，v领的衣服隐隐露出胸肌，低腰的破洞裤显出一点人鱼线，随意中又透着性感，让Steve 的喉头有点紧。

“我要在这呆多久？”Steve 皱着眉头问。旁边的人一边聊天一边偷偷瞥过来的目光让他觉得有些不舒服，像在被人监视。

Bucky 看出了他的想法，抓着他的手带他上楼，Steve 没有挣脱。

两个人到了二楼的阳台，Bucky 看着外面墨色的天空，突然开口，

“我就知道你一定会来。”

“你都这么威胁我了，我能不来吗？”

“不，你很清楚地知道，就算我把事情闹大，你也不会有太大的事。你会来，是因为你觉得对不起我。”

“我……”Steve 一时找不到什么反驳的话，他从小接受的教育都是打人是不对的，不能打人。所以在他打了Bucky 之后，他下意识觉得自己错了，应该向他道歉，尽管这是Bucky 有错在先。

Steve 最终没有否认Bucky 的话，他有些惊讶，Bucky 似乎要比他自己还了解他。

“给你上一课，只要没有道德，就没有人可以道德绑架你。”Bucky 笑着喝完杯子里的酒，唇角沾上了一些酒液，让他的嘴唇覆上了一层水光。Steve 突然想到那天Bucky 吻他的时候，除了辛辣的烟味以外，还有唇上柔软的触感。

仿佛是为了印证他的想法一般，Bucky 再次吻上了他。

—————————————————————  
Steve 再反应过来的时候他已经被Bucky 推进了旁边的房间，后背撞到门板的痛楚让他清醒过来。Bucky 一手扶着他的后脑勺，一手环着他的腰，“咔嗒”一声，门被锁上了。

Bucky 没给Steve 过多思考的时间，他一边热情地吻着Steve 一边把手伸进他的上衣下摆。清冷的月光透过窗户洒进来，照在Steve 的身上，给他结实的肌肉镀上了一层银色，与黑色衣服的对比更加明显，让Bucky 再次吞了吞口水。

他揪着Steve 后脑勺的发茬儿把人转了个身，推到了柔软的大床上，Steve 试图坐起来，被Bucky 眼疾手快的一把摁回去了。Bucky 把上衣脱了，露出了同样结实的上身，与Steve 锻炼过的身材不同，Bucky 的肌肉大多都是打架打出来的。然后他欺身压上，开始剥Steve 的衣服。

Steve 觉得脑子昏昏沉沉，也许是刚才那杯酒太烈，也许是……他突然抓住Bucky 的手，却发现自己没有什么力气，

“那杯酒里……你放东西了！”

“怎么会呢？我和你喝的是同一瓶。”Bucky 轻松挣开了Steve 的手，安抚的亲了亲他。然后手不老实地探到Steve 身后，揉捏着他肖想了很久的紧实的臀肉。

Steve 却突然挣扎了起来，大有一种死都不要做下面那个的架势。Bucky 被惹急了，一个发狠把人翻了过来，照着屁股就是一巴掌，

“折腾什么！”

“不……”Steve 被摁在被子上，闷闷的声音似乎有些委屈。

Bucky 一手揉捏着刚刚打出来的痕迹，凑过去亲了亲Steve ，放软声音说，

“你知道怎么搞吗？乖，你今儿让我舒服了，下次换你上我。”Bucky 没有在开玩笑，他其实并不介意上下，但他有一个原则，不被处男上——很显然，Steve 是个彻头彻尾的处男。

Bucky 另一只手也没有闲着，捞起Steve 的腰，握住了有些颤抖的性器。Steve 身体一抖，彻底丢失了主动权。Bucky 飞速把两个人剥光，专心致志伺候着Steve 硬挺的阴茎，他在这方面的技巧可不是只用好就能形容的，纯情的Steve 哪里遭受过这样的待遇，没一会儿就交代在Bucky 手中。

Bucky 对此非常满意，他把手上的精液蹭在Steve 的臀肉上，挺翘的臀瓣蒙上了一层水光。然后Bucky 开始开发那隐秘的地方，异物入侵的感觉让Steve 的身体瞬间紧绷起来，Bucky 轻柔的吻落在Steve 的肩胛和后背，缓解着他的紧张，他一定是最温柔的情人，Steve 这么想着。

滑腻湿凉的液体随着手指深入，继续开拓着那块从未被他人触碰过的地方。等到三根手指都可以顺利进出的时候，Steve 已经完全放松下来了，在Bucky 扶着自己早已挺胀的性器抵上穴口时，Steve 甚至闷哼了一声。

Bucky 挺了挺身，顶进了一个头部，他的胳膊环住Steve 的腰，手去摸那饱满结实的胸膛。Steve 支撑身体的胳膊有些打颤，小声说，

“你……慢点……太大了……疼……”Bucky 把人转了过来，抱住Steve ，把人缓缓往下压，然后自己猛然一顶，彻底进入了Steve 。

Bucky 肖想这一刻想了太久了，此时他的性器正被又紧又热的Steve 包裹着，爽得他头皮发麻。Steve 张口咬在了他的肩膀上，却刺激得体内的东西又涨大了一些，Bucky 慢慢动了起来，等待Steve 完全适应他。

肉体撞击的声音一下一下击打着Steve 的耳膜，让他感到前所未有的羞耻，他从没想到自己第一次的性经验居然是和一个男的，而且居然还有一丝该死的快感顺着两人交合处升上来。

进出渐渐顺畅起来，Bucky 在他体内冲撞的速度越来越快，他把人放平在床上，把Steve 的腿折成M形，发了狠的顶弄起来。Steve 死死搂住Bucky 的脖子，两人的气息纠缠在一起，分不清彼此。

又是一记深顶，Bucky 不知磨到了哪儿，酥麻的快感不受控制的在四肢百骸中流窜，Steve 低喘了一声，蓝色的双眼有些失焦。

Bucky 笑着亲了亲Steve 发颤的嘴唇，身下却毫不留情地朝那出攻去。敏感点被如此频繁的撞击，Steve 的后面绞的更紧了，Bucky 的喘息声也越来越重。只要一想到Steve Rogers 正被他压在身下干，Bucky 就觉得获得了巨大的满足感，这个人果然是不一样的。

Steve 的性器早就又硬了起来，像一根火热的烙棍抵在两人中间，Bucky 可以感觉到那前端的液体蹭湿了他的小腹，他一次次顶入最深处，听Steve 断断续续地叫着，

“啊……我……嗯……我又想射了……”Bucky 体贴地再次抚上那硬到发胀的茎身，继续大力操弄起来。前后两股快感交织在一起，冲击着Steve 的大脑，让他的眼睛蒙上了一层水光，不一会儿，Steve 就颤抖着再次释放在Bucky 手中。与此同时，Bucky 也低喘着射了出来。

高潮后的余韵一波波冲刷着两个人，Bucky 躺在Steve 身边，满意地搂着男人，手不老实地抚上正在起伏的胸膛，却被Steve 突然抓住了手，他认真地开口，

“你之前说过的，下次让我上你。”

“我记着呢，又不会骗你。”Bucky 撇了撇嘴，没想到这人完事儿后说的第一句话居然是这个。他又凑过去亲吻男人的下巴，撒娇一般，

“去洗澡吧？”

“好。”

—————————————————————  
接下来的几天，Steve 都没有见到过Bucky ，他不知道人去哪儿了，是不是故意躲着他。但他知道Sam 在哪儿，于是在一天下课之后，Steve 在篮球场的一角堵住了Sam 。

“Steve ……？”Sam 有些疑惑这人怎么会找上他，抱着篮球有些不知所措。

“Bucky 呢？”Steve 开门见山。

“啊？你们……你们难道真的！”Sam 愣了一下之后反应过来，他以为Bucky 之前是在唬他，没想到这人真把人给办了？！

Steve 却没给Sam 更多吃惊的时间，他有点不耐烦地催促着，

“别打岔，他人在哪？”

“他……他之前和人打架，后来又发烧了，估计在家躺着呢吧……”Sam 想了想，非常诚实地把人卖了。

“谢了兄弟。”Steve 拍了拍他的肩，然后头也不回的走了。

“没……关系……”Sam 望着飞速走远的背影，叹了口气，希望Bucky 自求多福。

Steve 来到Bucky 家门口的时候突然发现，他没有钥匙，他想敲门又怕Bucky 正在睡觉，打扰到他，思来想去，正直的学生会会长Steve Rogers 同学打算翻窗户进去。

从窗户翻进去的Steve 却看到了有另一个人在Bucky 的床前照顾他，那是一个很好看的男生，微长的黑色头发落在肩头，墨绿色的眼睛中是无法掩饰的关心。

听到动静，那人被吓了一跳，看着翻窗进来的Steve ，眼中满是警惕。Steve 发现自己似乎知道这个人，好像是叫Loki 。

“你要干什么？”Loki 瞟了瞟周围，仿佛在寻找可以防身的东西。Steve 迅速举起双手表示自己没有恶意，他说明了自己的身份。Loki 眼中的警惕变成了揶揄，他倒了杯水给Steve ，然后说，

“你就是Steve 啊，既然你来了，那我就走了。”说完看了看表，然后嘱咐道，

“再等半个小时把他叫起来吃药，就桌上那个，各两片儿，记住了吗？”

“嗯，辛苦你了。”Steve 点点头表示记下了。Loki 摆摆手，抓起自己的包就准备走了。Steve 却在他身后突然开口，

“他是，为什么跟人打架的？”

“这我哪儿知道啊，他不是经常跟人打架吗？”Loki 耸耸肩，似乎觉得不是什么大不了的事，又说，

“不过他倒是很久没有生病过了，总之你多照看他一点儿，我还有事先走了。”像是为了印证Loki 的话一样，他的手机“嗡嗡”响了起来，Loki 看了一眼手机上号码，翻了个白眼，然后按下接听，

“不是跟你说了马上回去吗？催催催催什么催！”那边又说了什么，Loki 继续炮语连珠，

“谁让你过来的，不是说好的在家等着就行了吗！”他虽然嘴上这样说着，眼角却荡开一抹笑意，冲Steve 摆了摆手，然后开门出去了。

Loki 走后，Steve 坐在床边忍不住胡思乱想，Bucky 和Loki 的关系似乎很好，虽然Loki 看他的眼神中只是单纯的关心和担忧，但……Bucky 生病这件事自己居然一点都不知道……他明明可以告诉自己的……

此时的Steve 完全忘了，自己甚至没有Bucky 的联系方式，Bucky 之前死皮赖脸的要过，都被Steve 一次次拒绝了。

裹在被子里的Bucky 突然咳嗽了两声，打断了Steve 的思绪，他声音有些沙哑，

“Loki ……水……”Steve 皱了皱眉，暂时没有计较那个名字，他摸了摸桌上的水杯，水有些凉了，他起身又去兑了热水，然后扶起Bucky 把杯子递到他嘴边。

Bucky 似乎还没有完全醒，闭着眼睛喝了大半杯水后才慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，看到Steve 之后又眨了好几下眼睛才确认自己已经清醒。

“Steve ？你怎么来了？”Steve 当然不能说自己是来上他的，他清了清嗓子，面不改色地说，

“我听你朋友说你病了，来看看你。”

—————————————————————  
Steve 盯着Bucky 把药吃了，又让他睡了一会儿，Bucky 却拍了拍身边的位置，示意Steve 也上来。Steve 看了Bucky 一会儿，还是依言脱了衣服上床。

这是他们那天发疯的地方，Steve 这样想着，睡在Bucky 身边。他刚一躺下，炙热的身躯就贴了过来，紧紧抱住他不撒手。Steve 仿佛被这一下子点燃了，他反手搂住Bucky ，拉近两人的距离，然后吻了吻Bucky 的额头，微凉的嘴唇碰上高于正常体温的额头，让Bucky 缩了缩。

“快让我抱抱，我好想你啊……”Bucky 搂着Steve 说，软乎乎的还带着些鼻音的声音让Steve 更加燥热，滚烫的鼻息喷洒在他的颈窝，他按住Bucky 的脑袋，

“赶紧睡吧。”

“我刚睡过了，现在不困。”Bucky 挣扎着，想要把头抬起来亲亲Steve 。

“别再蹭了。”Steve 哑着嗓子说，里头带着压抑。Bucky 笑了，呼吸再次撩拨着Steve ，Steve 正想再说些什么，一只手却突然握住了他的下身，Bucky 趁Steve 发愣的时候凑到他耳边小声说，

“听说趁热来一发病马上就能好，要不要试试？”Steve 翻身压住四处点火作乱的人，低哑的嗓音中满是情欲和隐忍，

“你从哪儿听的？”

“管他呢，反正也不是你吃亏。再说了，我之前不是答应过你要给你上一次，等我病好了说不定就要打一架才能干了。”Bucky 的眼中带着水光，眼角被热气蒸腾的有些泛红，怎么看怎么勾人。

“这可是你说的。”Steve 说完，有些恶狠狠地吻上了那张煽风点火的嘴唇。Steve 虽然只有一次性经验，但他学习能力出奇地好，比起Bucky 第一次在卫生间亲他，现在的Steve 吻技可以说是突飞猛进。

“嗯……”Bucky 被吻的晕晕乎乎的，不时发出勾人的喘息声。Steve 结束了深吻，一边浅浅啄吻着Bucky ，一边把手探进柔软的睡衣，这时Steve 才发现Bucky 没穿裤子，只有一条薄薄的内裤在下身。

“你……”Steve 看着Bucky 不知道说什么。

“这是之前太热了我才脱掉的！”Bucky 看见Steve 的脸色，知道他脑子里在想什么，赶紧说。

Steve 没说什么，只是眼神又晦暗了许多，他有些粗暴地扯掉Bucky 的上衣和内裤，双手肆恣地在身上抚摸、揉捏。嘴上也不停歇地在泛着红晕的身体上留下一串串痕迹。

“啊……嗯……”Bucky 发出难耐的喘息声，甜腻撩人。

Steve 学着Bucky 那天做的，摸到了柔软隐秘的地方，挤进一根手指。

“啊……你……你也不搞点东西！”Bucky 被突然的刺激疼的一哆嗦，气恼地推搡Steve 。Steve 听话的翻出润滑，挤在手上，再次进入。微凉的润滑此时显得格外冰冷，让Bucky 再次瑟缩了一下，然后他努力放松自己，接纳了Steve 的第一根手指。

Steve 耐心地做着扩张，他仔细又认真，神情跟他在图书馆学习时没什么两样。Bucky 被他折腾的扭着腰哼哼，

“你，你到底行不行……怎么还没……啊！”像是被激怒了一般，Steve 扶着自己早就硬的发疼的阴茎，顶了进去。

异常高热的甬道包裹着Steve ，让他差一点立刻就射出来，他努力压下射精的冲动，也给Bucky 一个适应的时间。Bucky 的腿非常顺从地攀上他的腰，接受了Steve 的硕大，然后他用小腿蹭着Steve 的腰窝，说，

“你快，动一动啊……”Steve 掐着他的腰，缓缓抽送起来，Bucky 用甜到骨头里的声音叫着，

“Steve ……”Steve 用力顶了一下，Bucky 发出了一声啜泣般的鼻音，勾的Steve 骨头发痒。他抽动的越来越快，又是猛的一顶，正顶上内里的某个点，Bucky 拖长了声音叫了一声，Steve 简直不知道有人能叫床叫成这样。

Steve 想要冷静下来，但他完全做不到，他把Bucky 抱起来，用阴茎狠狠地压着那一点，然后继续猛烈的冲击。

“啊……快点……再……快点。”Bucky 却像一只不知满足的猫儿一样，抓挠着Steve 的后背，催促他再快一点。Steve 再次加快了速度，床板发出不堪重负的咿呀声音，Bucky 叫的更厉害了，

“Steve ……你……啊！啊——”他的嗓音低哑，高热的体温和肆虐的情欲烧得他的声音破碎又性感。Bucky 颤抖着射了出来。

“Bucky ，我在，我在这儿……”Steve 再次吻上了Bucky 的嘴唇，与他交换着气息和唾液。Bucky 什么都说不出来了，Steve 每顶一下就能听到战栗的呻吟，他不断研磨着敏感点，接着蓄力又是一轮猛干，Bucky 已经完全没有力气去叫了，他眼眶发红，大颗大颗的泪水滚落下来，打湿了枕头。

Steve 终于开始冲刺，不得不说，这个男人的持久力好的吓人，Bucky 无意识地小声哼唧着，声音像是浸了春药一般，破碎又带着哭腔，但却透着极大的满足。

两个人再没有丝毫的理智可言，完全陷入了情欲的泥沼中。Steve 终于在这片泥沼中也射了出来。

—————————————————————  
Steve 抱着Bucky 飞快的冲了个澡，然后把人裹得严严实实的抱回床上，两人就这么抱着睡了一觉。Bucky 醒来的时候完全不知道今夕何夕，他看着旁边的Steve ，才想起来两个人之前干了什么。他现在感觉好多了，身上没有那么热了，头也不再昏昏沉沉的，一切都棒极了。

Bucky 看着还在睡觉的Steve ，那个人的睫毛很长，实在太长了，让人怀疑这是一位姑娘的眼睛。他忍不住伸手拨弄那些睫毛，Steve 的眼皮颤了颤，醒了过来。

Steve 抓住作乱的手，伸手探了探他的额头，终于放下心一般，

“应该不烧了，要不要再喝点水？”

“嗯。”Bucky 非常享受这样被人照看的生活，撑着身子坐起来等Steve 给他倒水喝。

“我就说嘛，来一发就好了。”Bucky 喝完水后，笑盈盈地看着Steve 。

“别说了。”Steve 的脸有些红，他拿过Bucky 的杯子放到桌上，又替他掖好了被子。Bucky 不老实地把手伸出来，抓着Steve 的手，捏着他手上分明的骨节说，

“你还真是贤惠啊，我要是多病几天，是不是就可以被你多照顾几天了？”

“不用。”Steve 抽回自己的手，又替他盖好被子。

“你不生病我也可以照顾你。”Steve 说，想了想又说，

“但是下次生病要告诉我。”

“哎……你也好意思说这个，我之前问你要了多少次联系方式，你有哪次理我了？”不说这个还好，一说到这事，Bucky 突然有些生气。

Steve 拿过Bucky 的手机，看到屏保是Bucky 不知道什么时候拍的自己，他红着耳朵尖儿划开了手机，把电话号码输进去。

“好了。”Steve 把手机还给Bucky 。现在已经是晚上了，还有不到一个小时就是门禁时间，Steve 想了想，还是说，

“那我就先回去了，你好好休息。”在他走到门边准备开门的时候，Bucky 的声音从他背后传来，

“其实，也可以不留联系方式。”Steve 停下了脚步，等人把话说完。

“你跟我住，就可以一直照顾我了。”Bucky 没有等到Steve 的追问，有些不高兴地鼓起腮，声音中带着他也没察觉到的小脾气。Steve 闻言转身大步走回来，用力地抱住了他，说，

“好。”


End file.
